A nightmare of a dream
by shadowhunter10101
Summary: A self proclaimed Anthropologist in a world that insists human's don't exist, Lyra Heartstrings yearns for a chance to find an example of her beloved humans. When such an opportunity reveals itself, just what will she find? If anything?


_A big shout out to you madam, you know who you are, for running me through a basic backstory of these characters. I'm not really a Brony, but you certainly make up for the both of us. 3_

_I have not abandoned my other books, despite massive inactivity; I just haven't been doing much recently when it comes to writing. The Crystal one is probably done, as I didn't see much interest in it, but I will be working on a "President's Desires". (Obviously this is for those of you who may be following.)_

_Anyways, would really appreciate reviews and what not, and love requests. Tell me if my writing style is any good, or my grammar, so on and so forth. I apologize for inaccuracies, I'm not really a huge fan of the show, just doing something for a friend, as always. Nor am I much of a writer. So please be particularly picky in that aspect, for I'd really like to improve._

* * *

A Cyan pony bent over her desk, her eyes set with a fierce, determined glow that belayed any thought of disturbing her intense study. Bon Bon sighed, silently so that her companion wouldn't hear, and left the room as quietly as she'd come in. Tonight was not one of those nights she'd be able to ask Lyra to pluck at the strings of her Lyre, cascading her to sleep with her gorgeous music and sending her off into Luna's dreamland... For all of Lyra's talent, that pony had one massive flaw, a singular quirk that held her back from greatness; her infatuation with humans, or hoo-mans, or however a pony was expected to say it. Mythical creatures that existed in storybooks, fabricated by some author's imagination, but no one could tell Lyra Heartstrings that particular piece of information; she gave as much reverence to those books as… Well, as Twilight gave to any book.

Bon Bon trotted up to a small bookcase beside her bed which doubled as an end table. She selected a book at random, her mind still dwelling on her house-mate. Lyra gave up everything for those damned books, missing social events large and small. For instance, despite her Cutie Mark clearly displaying her talent with a Lyre, very few ponies could say that they'd even seen her with said Lyre, much less heard her play. It was infuriating, watching her friend give up her future in a fruitless study of something that didn't exist, the information in books that she'd read countless times before, as if she were convinced that she was missing something and the key to these creatures was buried somewhere in those pages. These thoughts kept her distracted, resulting in her only half paying attention to her book, and 'causing her to groan in frustration when she finally did pay attention, only to have to back track in order to understand what she was reading. This pattern continued for some time, too long in fact, as her brain was simply too active for sleep. "Celestia damnit," she muttered, craning her neck to glance out a small circular window near Lyra's empty bed... The first few rays of sunlight had already spilled out from around the Everfree, gorgeous lines of pure gold against pink and crimson clouds over top a sea of emerald; but she had no eye for such things right now. "If only I'd made Lyra get in here and play me to sleep…"

* * *

Spike grinned up at Twilight, who glanced away from her writing desk with a quizzical look at the ancient tome in her dragon's claws. "What did you find Spike?" She inquired, her horn taking on a bright purple glow as the book was lifted gently away from Spike's grip. She brought it closer to her face, examining the strange black material the book was bound with. Whereas most of her books were made of heavy paper stocks, this one was harder… Rougher. It almost felt like… Cow hide? What kind of pony would make a book out of a cow? No, it couldn't be cow-hide, it simply had to be some sort of material she was unfamiliar with; book binding wasn't exactly her specialty despite the vast quantities of books she kept in her house/public library. She cracked the book, deciding the cover was a mystery for later, and scanned the contents of the page. "Guns, Germs, and Steel: The Fates of Human Societies." She read the words allowed and cast another inquisitive look at her assistant. "An Anthropology book, Spike? File it away in the fiction section, if that's what you're wondering."

Spike shook his head, looking a tad exasperated that Twilight would tell HIM where to file a book, when the mare could hardly find one without his help. "No Twi," he took the book from where it hovered as Twilight gave it back to him, "I was thinking we could give it to Lyra, as it is new material." Twilight looked thoughtful for a moment and broke out into a smile, "Great idea Spike!" She exclaimed joyfully, "I'm sure Lyra would appreciate it." Spike smiled at her enthusiasm, she definitely took a lot of pride in making friendly gestures towards other Ponies. She probably wouldn't admit it, but he highly doubted she did it for the sole purpose of research anymore. He waddled off towards the doors as Twilight looked back down at her book and began writing something in it. Celestia had to be so proud of her, just look at all the friends she was making and the research she'd accomplished thus far.

Celestia was furious, and her anger was truly a terrible sight to behold, so much so that few were able to even look at her. Anger radiated from her in waves as she stalked the halls of her castle, casting a fierce, probing gaze through every nook and cranny. Unfortunately for the guards, her quarry was oddly elusive, and each unsuccessful search attempt only increased her fury. She didn't shout at any of them, but her silent glares were almost worse despite the fact that none of them were guilty. The fury of the sun was not a thing to be trifled with, and anger of such magnitude as this conveyed almost immediately who the culprit was… As to her crime, well that was another story entirely. Not one of the guards had seen Luna in the castle at all on this morning, the day before had her buried in books in the royal library. Thousands of years spent refining herself, being courteous and understanding, becoming the very embodiment of what it meant to be a 'proper' lady, what could possibly cause a reaction of such magnitude, especially from Celestia?

"Luna!" There was no mistaking the tone in her sister's voice, Celestia was just about done with this little game of hide and seek. Luna's ears flickered up and down nervously, before settling themselves down flat against her skull, giving a visual indication of her displeasure at her sister's next words. "Where is the book?!"


End file.
